<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O correr dos anos by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514896">O correr dos anos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, amizade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oito anos após a última batalha contra Ganondorf, a vida de Link e Zelda segue tranquila, tanto em Hyrule quanto em Skyloft.</p><p>*Essa one shot se passa oito anos após a minha long fic "The Legend of The Sky's Princess".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O correr dos anos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Legend of Zelda não me pertence. Pertence à Nintendo.</p><p>*Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>                - Papai!</p><p>                As duas crianças pularam em cima dele ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o emitir uma exclamação de surpresa e cair de cara na grama, com o casal de gêmeos rindo em cima dele. Ouviu a risada melodiosa de sua esposa, alguns passos atrás.</p><p>                Link ergueu os olhos e se levantou devagar, sentindo as crianças escorregarem de cima de si para o chão e rirem bastante com isso. Ele levantou-se e bateu nas roupas para se livrar de algumas folhas verdes de grama, ajeitou o chapéu sobre a cabeça e olhou para os dois filhos, fingindo estar zangado e mergulhou novamente no chão para um ataque de cócegas. Minutos depois estirou-se na grama com os dois sentados ao seu lado, aproveitando a sombra da grande árvore. Zelda soltou Epona e a deixou caminhar e comer grama, vindo em seguida sentar-se ao lado da família, sentando em seu colo o menino de três anos que carregava. Hiro tinha olhos azuis claros e cabelo louro escuro. Uma brisa agradável acariciou o rosto da rainha, lhe trazendo lembranças longínquas.</p><p>                - Há oito anos nós só vínhamos aqui para fugir ou perseguir inimigos – a rainha riu e olhou em volta dos campos de Hyrule, um pouco triste.</p><p>                Sentia falta dos amigos que ganhara naquela época. Eles estavam muito longe e já deviam ser adultos agora. Havia uma boa chance de nunca mais se verem, mas Zelda sempre se encontrava pensando em como teria sido o casamento, se tinham filhos, como estavam vivendo, e sentiria falta deles para sempre. Ao olhar para Link, percebeu que os mesmos pensamentos o tomavam.</p><p>                - Pai...? – Hylia lhe chamou.</p><p>                - Ficou mudo? – Sky-ey o cutucou, mas Link apenas sorriu.</p><p>                - Estava me lembrando de umas coisas.</p><p>                - O que? O que?! – A menina perguntou quase saltando do chão, desde bebê sempre fora a mais agitada.</p><p>                - Lembram-se do retrato na parede do nosso quarto? – Zelda lhes perguntou.</p><p>                - Sim – os dois responderam juntos.</p><p>                - Você os conheceu mesmo, mamãe? – Sky questionou.</p><p>                - Seu pai, Impa, Epona e muitos outros os conheceram também. Todas aquelas histórias... Não são falsas.</p><p>                - Achamos que papai tinha ficado maluco quando contou.</p><p>                Zelda morreu de rir, especialmente ao ver a careta de Link, e em seguida esclareceu.</p><p>                - Seu pai se empolga demais contando nossas antigas histórias, por isso tendem a não parecer verdadeiras.</p><p>                - Essas crianças de hoje é que são realistas demais – ele reclamou, ouvindo a esposa rir de novo, fazendo o bebê rir junto com ela.</p><p>                Zelda se referira a um quadro pendurado na parede do seu quarto há oito anos. Antes de Zelda*, Link*, Asa Celeste e Midna voltarem a Skyloft e Twilight, haviam providenciado um retrato com autorização de todos. Todos eles estavam ali, inclusive Zelda, Link, Impa, Navi e até mesmo Epona, ao ar livre, no mesmo lugar onde estavam sentados agora. Mas antes a árvore que os estava abrigando do sol era um pouco menor e não oferecia tanta sombra.</p><p>                - HEY! HEY! HELLO!! – Navi apareceu voando de repente, e pousou no nariz de Link, que continuava deitado sobre os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça – Vai ficar deitado aí, Link? O dia está tão lindo! Cheio de sol, de luz, de vento de grama verde. Levante-se e aproveite! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!!!</p><p>                - Oi, Navi. Onde está Impa?</p><p>                - Já está vindo.</p><p>                - Você fala ainda mais do que anos atrás. Como consegue fazer isso?</p><p>                - O que?! Não gosta quando eu falo?! Seu ingrato!</p><p>                - Não... – ele sorriu, lembrando que a perdera uma vez por dezessete anos, e nunca mais queria viver aquilo de novo – Eu prefiro você assim mesmo.</p><p>                - É bom saber! – Ela fingiu estar zangada.</p><p>                A fada abriu um lindo sorriso, embora ninguém pudesse notar, e fez cócegas no Nariz de Link. Ele riu, sabia que aquela era uma das maneiras de Navi de dizer “Eu te amo”. Ela levantou voo novamente para brincar com as crianças, que corriam divertidamente atrás dela. Poucos minutos depois, Impa apareceu do nada, como era de costume, com os outros cavalos que ela levara para beber água. Os soltou junto a Epona e sentou-se ao lado de Zelda, brincando algum tempo com Hiro.</p><p>                - Estavam falando sobre aqueles tempos de novo?</p><p>                - Sim. Eles dois acharam que Link estava brincando.</p><p>                - É de se esperar... Conta as histórias com uma empolgação tão grande que até eu que estava lá às vezes duvido.</p><p>                Zelda emitiu boas gargalhadas do comentário da sheikah e entregou o menino para Impa.</p><p>                - Mamãe vai aonde? – O bebê perguntou um tanto desajeitado.</p><p>                - Mamãe já volta. Vou ver o papai – beijou a testa do garoto e se arrastou para mais perto de Link.</p><p>                Impa levantou-se com o garoto e o levou para brincar com Epona.</p><p>                - Vai acabar entrando no mundo dos sonhos bem rápido se continuar deitado aí, dorminhoco – a rainha disse puxando o marido para cima, o forçando a se sentar, e lhe dando um selinho.</p><p>                Link a puxou de volta para um beijo bem mais profundo, que a fez inspirar fundo para tomar fôlego.</p><p>                - Eu continuo trabalhando tanto quanto sempre trabalhei, tenho o direito de dormir... Você continua linda como sempre esteve – disse ao se separarem.</p><p>                - Você também – sussurrou de volta.</p><p>                Mesmo passados oito anos, o casal não mudara tanto, apesar de parecer um pouco mais velho. Impa também continuava praticamente a mesma. O casal de gêmeos crescera saudável e ambos eram extremamente bonitos como seus pais, e com corações tão gentis quanto os deles. Hylia tinha agora longos cabelos dourados partindo da raiz louro escura. Sky-ey, com cabelos da mesma cor, os mantinhas mais curtos, um pouco acima dos ombros. Os dois irmãos se davam muito bem e amavam o irmãozinho mais novo, que se mostrava uma criança tão amável quanto o restante de sua família.</p><p>                - Queria saber como estão aqueles três.</p><p>                - Eu também... Tenho certeza que está tudo bem, ou nós já saberíamos se houvesse um novo problema.</p><p>                Uma pausa silenciosa ocorreu, interrompida apenas pelas vozes das crianças e de Navi brincando com Hiro e Impa e pelo barulho dos cavalos andando por ali.</p><p>                - Estou tão feliz com o que estou vendo – ele falou, puxando Zelda para deitar em seu ombro – Muito obrigado, Zel.</p><p>                - Não poderia ser melhor. Muito obrigada, Link – respondeu, aconchegando-se melhor a ele, e abrindo um grande sorriso ao fitar seus filhos brincando com Impa e Navi.</p><p>******</p><p>                - Olá querida!</p><p>                Gaepora abraçou a filha, a erguendo do chão ao encontra-la na entrada de sua casa na superfície.</p><p>                - Como estão as coisas por aqui? Estão precisando de alguma coisa? Desejam algo do céu?</p><p>                - Não, papai – respondeu já com os pés no chão novamente – Está tudo bem.</p><p>                - E minha netinha...?</p><p>                - Venha ver - Zelda* disse com um risinho.</p><p>                A garota o puxou para dentro da casa, levando-o até o quarto, onde Link estava esparramado na cama, abraçando Fi cuidadosamente. Gaepora se derreteu olhando a cena. A garotinha estava deitada em cima de Link, também em sono profundo. Ela tinha cabelos louros que variavam entre os dourados de Zelda* e o louro escuro de Link*. Os olhos azuis eram de um tom mais escuro como os do pai e tinha a pele clara de Zelda*.</p><p>                - Com quantos meses ela está mesmo?</p><p>                - Dois.</p><p>                - Você está mesmo bem, Zelda*?</p><p>                - Papai... – ela riu – Já faz dois meses. Estou ótima.</p><p>                - Olá. Bom dia! – Uma voz alegre disse de repente e uma luz azul apareceu voando de algum lugar.</p><p>                - Bom dia – Gaepora respondeu, ele viera realmente cedo, não deviam ser sete da manhã.</p><p>                - Onde estava, Proxi? – Zelda* lhe perguntou.</p><p>                - Fiquei em cima do armário observando os dois.</p><p>                - Bom mesmo. Link nunca se mexe quando está em sono profundo, mas não custa prevenir.</p><p>                Os olhos de Gaepora se detiveram por alguns instantes no quadro pendurado na parede do quarto, sobre o qual Zelda* e Link* nunca davam uma resposta esclarecedora. Talvez ele nunca descobrisse quem eram aquelas pessoas tão parecidas com eles dois, nem mesmo as outras presentes, mas respeitava o silêncio do casal. Após mais algum tempo, despediu-se de Zelda* e voltou a Skyloft.</p><p>                O herói acordou quase uma hora depois. Zelda insistira para que o pai ficasse mais, mas ele tinha assuntos pendentes a resolver. Link levou um tempo para voltar a si e olhou para Fi, ainda dormindo, a colocando com toda cautela na cama e depois a levando para seu berço.</p><p>                - Bom dia, preguiçoso! – Proxi brincou.</p><p>                - Bom dia, Proxi.</p><p>                - Zelda* está te esperando. Eu fico com Fi.</p><p>                - Obrigado – ele falou com um sorriso e saiu para a cozinha – Bom dia – abraçou a esposa por trás.</p><p>                - Bom dia, dorminhoco – ela se virou sorridente e o beijou – Papai veio nos ver.</p><p>                - Eu já soube. Depois me conte os detalhes.</p><p>                - Ele fica olhando Fi com uma cara tão boba quanto a sua.</p><p>                - Como não? Ela nasceu tão linda quanto você.</p><p>                - Às vezes me lembro de tudo que aconteceu naquela época – abraçou Link* pelo pescoço e deitou a cabeça em seu peito – Sinto saudade deles. Queria ter conhecido aquelas crianças pessoalmente.</p><p>                - Ao menos temos certeza de que está tudo bem. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz, Zel*.</p><p>                - Nem eu, Link*. Fi é tão linda... E você está aqui, como eu sempre quis – ela fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho em seus cabelos.</p><p>                - É a mesma coisa que eu sempre desejei – respondeu com um sincero sorriso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>